


Hot and Cool

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers aren't really designed for two people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Tuckington "Imagine your OTP in the shower together arguing about the water temperature."

Wash loved hot showers. Not just slightly-above-warm hot but the sort of hot that had his skin glowing pink when he was done and the bathroom mirror steaming up in minutes. It relaxed his muscles and made his skin tingle in the best of ways. Hot showers were a daily treat that he relished.

Tucker, on the other hand, preferred a slightly cooler shower; not cold exactly but he didn’t like it steaming hot either.  Tucker hated being too hot when getting dressed afterwards. It made his skin feel clammy and took forever to feel properly dry.

Their preferences made showering together rather difficult, especially when Tucker insisted on it every once in a while.

“Tucker, turn the hot water up, it’s freezing,” Wash complained.

“Dude, there’s steam coming off it, so it’s totally warm enough.”

“I know you turned it down. I’m freezing.”

“And I feel too hot. You don’t hear me complaining.”

“Why did I agree to this again?”

With a sigh, Tucker nudged the hot water up slightly.

“Stop your bitching and come stand under the water properly.”

Their shower wasn’t the biggest so, with a little bit of maneuvering, they switched positions so that rather than sharing the stream of water, Wash was standing under it completely.

“Is that better?” Tucker asked.

Wash nodded, humming as he did so.

“Come here.”

“I don’t want a face full of hot water.”

Wash rolled his eyes and placed his hands at Tucker’s shoulder. “Turn around then, Tucker.”

Once Tucker had turned, Wash carefully guided him backwards so they were standing close together. Wash wrapped his arms around Tucker’s waist, resting his chin on top of Tucker’s head. Wash hummed in content. This way he was warm enough under the water and Tucker wouldn’t get too hot being under the constant stream.

“Dude, if you wanted to do naked shower spooning you just needed to ask.”

“Shut up, Tucker, you’re ruining the moment.”


End file.
